


Support Group

by Usedtobehmc



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Tease, Dom/sub, Dominance, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usedtobehmc/pseuds/Usedtobehmc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sniper and Spy thought that letting Medic dominate them would be simple fun, but Medic is looking to dig deeper...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support Group

**Author's Note:**

> Illustrations by the brilliant Ninja-Spoi on Tumblr.  
> Blog here: http://ninja-spoi.tumblr.com

 

Medic had made it explicitly clear: if they submitted to him, they had to do what he asked.  What he demanded of them.  Spy and Sniper only had to discuss it for five minutes before they agreed.  

 

They met in the surgical theater long after everyone else had gone to bed. Medic was dressed in his normal uniform sans coat.  He looked eerily calm; like this was just a normal meeting between friends.  

 

Spy and Sniper arrived in more comfortable clothes, jittery with anticipation and staying close to each other from nerves.  

 

"If at any point," Medic began, voice steady,  "you find yourself unwilling or unable to go on, you must say this word, and it all stops.  For everyone. Spy, your word is ‘pomme.’  Sniper, your word is ‘apple.’"

 

The duo nodded, taking comfort in the safety net of a way out.  

 

“ _Gut_.  Then let’s begin.  Sniper, strip.  Spy, on your knees.”  He folded his hands behind his back and waited expectantly.

 

Sniper and Spy exchanged one last look, as if to say, “Now or never.”  With an imperceptible nod, Spy gave his consent.  A smirk from Sniper was his.

 

Spy dropped to his knees and sat on his heels, palms placed on top of his thighs.  Beside him, Sniper began to disrobe, starting with his button-up shirt.  It was so quiet in the room that Spy swore he could hear every button slip through their respective holes.

 

Medic did nothing but watch as Sniper removed his clothing; undershirt, belt, shoes, socks, trousers and finally… with a deep breath, his underwear.  He stepped out of his briefs and stood somewhat awkwardly next to his clothes, hands cupped self-conciously around his front.  

 

Medic clicked his tongue in appreciation.  ”Sehr gut.  Turn around once.”

 

Sniper smirked a little and turned in place, holding his palms out in a brave reaction to the compliment.  Spy beamed, oddly proud of how good his partner looked naked.  

 

Medic approached the pair, surreptitiously removing his gloves as he closed the distance between them.  The look on his face had gone from cold approval to menacing hunger.

 

Without a word of warning, Medic stepped right up to Sniper, leaving not a sliver of daylight between them and took a firm hold of his cock, making Sniper jump and freeze with shock.

 

Next to them, Spy’s eyes widened.  He had not expected Medic to be so… forward.

 

Medic smiled, heavy-lidded but intense.  Although he had to tilt his head up to meet Sniper’s eyes, his presence towered over both of them.  ”You,” he growled low, “need to be forcibly removed from your shell.  You are quiet, removed.  In control at all times, you calculate all reactions before you let them out.  Don’t speak.”  He cut Sniper off before the Australian could protest.

 

Medic released Sniper from his vice-like grip and the marksman visibly relaxed, letting out a breath he’d been unwittingly holding in.  

 

Next, Medic snagged Spy’s chin and insinuated a thumb between the kneeling man’s teeth, forcing his mouth open.  He spoke while caressing the Spy’s tongue with his thumb.  ”And you.  Arrogant, prideful, boastful braggart.”  He leaned down, bending at the waist to fill Spy’s field of vision.  ”You need to be taken _down a peg_.”

 

Spy’s heart thumped wildly; he’d so rarely been spoken to like this… it was thrilling.  

 

"Sniper," Medic barked, still not breaking eye-contact with Spy.  "Do you see the large, wooden X-frame that wall in front of you?  Place yourself in front of it, facing out."  

 

Spy heard rather than saw Sniper obey, the sound of bare feet moving carefully across the floor.  

 

"Spy."  Medic removed his hand from Spy’s chin.  "Go kneel 2 meters away from him.  No—" He stopped Spy from getting to his feet.  "Crawl there."

 

Spy bristled at the demand, but ducked his head as he crawled across the room to where Sniper waited patiently.  

 

"Sehr gut."  Medic patted him on the head like one would an obedient dog and turned his attention to Sniper.  "Arms up, please." A picture of calm.

 

Sniper lifted his arms up towards the ceiling, and Medic set about securing him tightly to the x-frame, which was bolted against the wall.  He secured leather cuffs tightly around Sniper's wrists, and then a series of belts kept him firmly in place.  He fastened them around the taller man's elbows, chest, waist, upper thighs, lower thighs, and ankles.  He asked Sniper to move, and Sniper displayed that he couldn't; not much, anyway.  

 

Medic stepped back and admired his handiwork.  He briefly confirmed that Sniper was comfortable, then excused himself for a moment to fetch a suitcase from the other side of the room.

 

While their doctor was occupied, Spy admired the way Sniper looked trussed up against the frame, naked and helpless and trapped in leather.  The x-frame was made of a dark wood, perhaps mahogany or something heavier.

 

Spy wondered idly how no one had ever noticed the enormous thing before, and then realized that the particular spot on the wall that the x-frame occupied was usually blocked by a tall, wide medicine cabinet.  Simple, but effective.  Spy was impressed at the impromptu dungeon, and ignored the fleeting curiosity about who else had ever made use of it down here while the rest of the team slept.

 

He then noticed that Sniper was trying to catch his eye and they regarded each other, trying to gauge the other's reaction.  By the looks of the smirk on his face Sniper looked pleased, perhaps intimidated, but still excited.  Spy didn't consider himself out of his depth, but wondered how Sniper must feel about being tied up and immobilized.

 

Spy smiled back but the eye contact was broken when Medic appeared seemingly out of nowhere and grabbed his head with both hands.  He wrenched Spy's head to the side and knelt down close, growling in his ear.  "He is not for you tonight.  He is for me.  You are not a man tonight, you are a toy.  _My_ toy."  Medic kept one hand screwed up tight on the back of Spy's mask, and his other hand snaked down to cup Spy through his trousers.  Spy's eyes fluttered closed in spite of himself and his cock twitched at the contact.  He'd seen Medic wild-eyed and possessive before, but never in this context.  It felt dangerous and kicked his adrenaline rush into high-gear.

 

Medic grinned, "I will use you to fuck him, to suck him.  But it will not be you pleasing him.  It will be me.  Me using a toy.  You understand?"  He shook Spy by the scruff.  "Speak."

 

"Yes," Spy croaked.  The mention of fucking Sniper made his heart race.  

 

"What are you?"  His grip tightened around Spy's crotch, a warning.

 

"A toy."  His face felt hot and he began to sweat.  His mind began to swim and he felt a bit dizzy.

 

"That's right.  A toy does not think.  A toy simply performs."  And Medic kissed him, invading Spy's mouth with fury and a fierce declaration of ownership.

 

Spy's hands flailed weakly, fluttering to rest on Medic's shoulders just as the doctor released him.  "Remind me of your safety word."  

 

It took a second to penetrate the hazy arousal that permeated his brain, but Spy answered breathlessly.  "Pomme."  

 

Medic produced a long length of rope from the suitcase he had retrieved and pulled Spy's hands behind his back.  He tied them firmly so that Spy's fingertips brushed his elbows.  

 

When Spy thought to look up again, he saw Sniper staring intently at him, an expression of concern etched across his features.  But the expression could not hide the fact that Sniper was almost fully hard: his cock hung heavy and thick between his wide-spread legs and Spy's mouth practically watered at the sight.  

 

Spy would have winked: a silent and rebellious assurance that he was okay.  But before he could, Medic wordlessly produced a blindfold and secured it over Sniper's eyes, eliminating all communication between them.  

 

Medic tied the supple, soft piece of leather securely around Sniper's head so that it allowed not even a pinpoint of light to get through.  He spent a moment or two adjusting it over the marksman's eyes and felt the nervous breaths that puffed from his nose.  

 

The doctor ran his hands from Sniper's hips up to his shoulders, getting a feel for his blank canvas.  He felt only a slight twinge of regret that the belts holding Sniper down interrupted the smooth expanses of skin, but it was necessary.  Sniper squirmed under his hands, anxious at having his sight taken away.  "Remind me of your safety word," Medic whispered.

 

"Apple."  Sniper responded in a whisper of his own.

 

Medic leaned his whole body against Sniper, feeling the bound man's hard cock against his hip.  The heat poured off of his captive, heart pounding beneath that hairy chest.   

 

"I want you to realize something," Medic hummed into Sniper's ear.  "Even if you screamed at the top of your lungs, no one would hear you.  If you cried and begged, we would be the only ones to see it.  You are helpless and blind.  You cannot do a thing to stop me."  Medic buried his fingers in Sniper's hair and whispered into his ear, "Sniper, you are _free_."

 

Even with the blindfold covering his eyes, Sniper's expression visibly changed.  Maybe realization?  Maybe fear?  

 

Medic turned to his suitcase and retrieved a riding crop, sparing a quick glance at Spy.  Their resident man of mystery stared, mouth agape at the scene before him, sweating now to the point where his white dress shirt had begun to cling to his shoulders.  Medic tamped down his pity for the man, knowing he'd get the proper amount of attention in due time.  

 

He warmed the riding crop with his bare hands, flexing and bending it mostly as a show for Spy, whose eyes kept flitting from the crop to Sniper.  Medic held a finger to his lips, a silent and stern command for Spy to remain quiet.  

 

"Sniper."  Medic announced, the steel edge to his voice returning.  "I want you to scream for me.  Right now."

 

The confused expression was expected.  Sniper had to clear his throat to speak and when he did, his voice was scratchy and his accent thicker than normal.  "What--"

 

"Scream!  Show me your frustration!  Your fear!  Your desire!  Show me your love for the man who kneels in front of you!"  He gestured to Spy even though Sniper couldn't see it.

 

Sniper, bless him, did _try_.  But the resulting noise was more of a groan, clouded with embarrassment and restraint.  He very quickly gave up, unwilling or unable to reveal or expose himself in such a way.

 

" _Armselig_.  Let's start simpler.  Count for me."  And he smacked the riding crop hard across Sniper's chest, startling the hell out of his captive.

 

The sound it made shot straight to Medic's cock and he shivered in pleasure when Sniper jumped in the restraints and gave a sharp grunt.  "Count!"  He ordered again.

 

"One."  Sniper growled, bracing himself for more.  A long pink mark bloomed where the crop had landed, next to his left nipple.

 

By the time he reached ten, Sniper's iron self-restraint was lagging.  His chest was dotted in marks and sweat was appearing on his shoulders.  Spy had stopped flinching at the sound of every blow, but just barely.  

 

By the time he reached twenty, his head hung forward and his voice started to break.  Spy cringed in sympathy.

 

At thirty, his breath came out in sharp puffs and his chest was almost entirely pink.  His erection had not flagged in the slightest, but twitched with interest each time the crop landed.  

 

Medic shifted his focus to Sniper's hard stomach and toned thighs, smacking the sensitive spots he could find there.

 

For the 50th hit, Medic curled his left hand around Sniper's sweat-slicked neck and brought the crop down hard on the man's hip, dangerously close to his cock.  

 

Sniper jerked hard against his bindings and cried out, "Fifty!"  He looked a second away from either crying or coming.

 

"Scream for me," Medic hissed.

 

This time the scream came from deep within Sniper; a place he hadn't utilized maybe his entire life.  It was harsh, ugly and beautiful at the same time and it echoed off the walls.  The scream was much different than the one they'd heard on the battlefield far too many times.  Sniper emptied his lungs forcing the noise from his body and sagged against the frame, spent.  Each subsequent breath was accompanied by an exhausted whimper.  He looked like a man who had just had a demon exorcised and if not for the strong straps across his body, would have collapsed to the floor. 

 

Medic allowed himself a brief, victorious smile.  When he looked at Spy, he wasn't surprised to see that the man looked utterly shocked and not a little desperate.

 

The doctor stalked over, grabbed Spy by the back of his mask, always careful not to remove it accidentally, and dragged him forward.  Spy shuffled forward on his knees, coming close to toppling over but catching himself at the last minute.  "Your Sniper has achieved something beautiful, now provide him with a reward _mein spielzeug_."  

 

A look of immense relief spread across the Spy's handsome features, and as he took Sniper's erection into his mouth and practically down his throat, Sniper screamed again, almost matching the intensity of the first.  

 

Medic allowed Spy to perform his enthusiastic blow-job for a mere thirty seconds before slipping the thick collar around the masked man's throat.  It had thick, metal rings  that hung heavy off the four sides, and Medic immediately put one of them to use by grabbing it and yanking Spy back and off of Sniper's cock, making both captives whimper in protest.

 

Sniper gave a harsh grunt of disapproval and smacked his head back against the wall in protest.  His cock, shiny with Spy's saliva, was flushed dark and angry looking and it jumped when Sniper growled.  

 

Spy sputtered at having been yanked away by his throat, and the surprise caught him so off-guard that he fell onto his side and had to roll over to right himself again without the use of his arms.  He glared up at Medic, furious at being interrupted.  "You were going too fast, _mein spielzeug_.  You must follow directions, like a good toy."

 

Spy nodded: he would have agreed to anything to get back to Sniper.

 

" _Gut.  Du kommst._ "  Together they approached Sniper and Spy positioned himself again in front of Sniper's desperate erection.  A bead of pre-come had formed at the tip and Spy fought the urge to lick it off.  

 

Medic gave a sharp tug on the collar, a warning.  "Use your tongue.  Do not touch his cock."

 

The answering sounds of frustration and disbelief almost made Medic laugh out loud.  He addressed Spy by pushing his head so far down that it touched the floor.  "Do not answer back unless I ask you to.  Toys do _not_ answer back."  When Spy nodded as much as he could with his head pressed to the tile, Medic allowed him to right himself.  The masked man, properly chastised, then set to work starting with gentle licks from Sniper's knees to his thighs, slowly laving over sharp hipbones, careful always to avoid touching the one thing he wanted to wrap his lips around.

 

Medic reached into his pocket and produced two small clips with small weights attached to them.  Just the sight of them made his cock fill and ache, and he allowed himself a brief squeeze through his trousers before he focused on Sniper.  He knew the assassin was regaining his self-control: the noises were decreasing again.  That was no good.  

 

Without a word of warning, he reached up to firmly pinch and flick Sniper's nipples, grinning when the captive man jerked and cried out at the sharp sensations.  Some men were not particularly sensitive in this way, but luckily for Medic Sniper was not one of those men.  "Sehr gut," he murmured.  When each of the sensitive nubs were stiff, Medic affixed the clips and took a step back to watch Sniper arch and struggle against the torrent of sensations that washed over him.  The clips clearly hurt, but it was obvious there was pleasure it that hurt, elusive and tantalizing.  The noises he made were simply orgasmic, and judging by the amount of pre-come that poor Spy was trying to ignore, a literal orgasm couldn't be that far off.  

 

"Toy,"  Medic spoke, careful to modulate his voice so that it didn't sound too flustered.  Spy stopped his licking, the most earnest and hopeful expression spreading across his features, and it was massively endearing.  "Place his cock in your mouth, but do not move, lick or suck."

 

Spy, having learned by now that his protests would not be heeded, simply nodded.  But Sniper had just about reached the end of his tether.  "No!  Come on, Doc!"

 

Medic responded with a quick smack to the clips, which had Sniper crying out in conflicted pleasure and pain.  Which became even louder when Spy secured his lovely, hot mouth around Sniper's cock and then didn't move an inch. 

 

Spy's eyes fluttered shut in absolute bliss, simply enjoying the feeling of Sniper in his mouth, the taste settling on his tongue and the smell of Sniper's body filling his nostrils.  He had as much of it in as he could before his breathing would be hindered, so he relaxed, becoming still and silent while Sniper unravelled above him. 

 

In an act of brave defiance, Sniper tried to thrust, trying to catch just a little bit of blessed friction or movement… _anything_.  But his thighs and stomach were firmly secured with belts and it made rolling his hips impossible.  He was pinned open and helpless like a butterfly in a glass case and Spy's mouth felt so god damn good and the clips on his nipples were driving him crazy and he was so _close_ …

 

Medic remained quiet, watching the one-man drama unfold in front of him.  Any second now.

 

Spy felt a trickle of pre-come roll down his tongue, but studiously avoided swallowing.  He could be a good toy.

 

 

Sniper broke, and the gush of noise from this throat was like a dam breaking.  "Augh, come on please, _please_ , PLEASE!  Please Doc, please let me come… I can't… I can't stand it, mate, I need to come, _please_ \-- Please make him move, make him _moooove_!"

 

Medic stood directly behind Spy, and rolled the hem of his mask up so that his pale, soft throat was exposed.  To Spy's credit, he didn't even flinch, though his senses went on high alert, safe word ready in case Medic took a liberty Spy wasn't willing to allow.

 

But Medic simply rolled the bottom of the mask up and let his strong fingers wrap around the front of Spy's throat, caressing the delicate skin and fluttering over the pronounced Adam's apple.  "Make him come, _mein spielzeug."_

 

Sniper had been so busy begging that he'd missed it, and screamed in surprise and relief when all of a sudden Spy began bobbing and sucking, going deep and humming.  When he came, mere seconds later, he felt like he was being electrocuted.

 

Spy whimpered in pleasure and satisfaction when Sniper came down his throat, and he swallowed gratefully, trying to keep his eyes open so he could see his Sniper in the throes of pleasure. 

 

Medic kept his fingers on Spy's throat, feeling his Adam's apple bob and the throat muscles flutter as he swallowed every drop of Sniper's release, like a dance beneath his fingertips.    

 

Spy reeled, but resisted any urge to back away from Sniper, even after the man had shaken off the last twitches and shudders of a monumental orgasm.  Spy wanted to stay there, just stay and feel Sniper in his mouth. 

 

But Medic had other plans.  He commanded, "Off."  And Spy obeyed with a pout, letting Sniper slip free of his mouth.  He was directed off to the side and instructed to touch his forehead to the floor again.  Medic pet his back gently and let him know that he was forbidden from lifting his head until given explicit instructions to do so.  Spy made a noise of acquiescence and relaxed, trusting that Medic would reward obedience.  His arms, still bound tightly behind his back, were aching and yearning for release but he ignored the discomfort.   

 

His heart picked up its pace when the sounds of belts being unbuckled drifted to his ears.  There was calming, tutting noises from Medic and exhausted, wrung out whimpers from Sniper.  Spy even swore he could hear the nipple clamps and their dastardly little attached weights clinking with movement.  More shuffling, short exhalations and concentrated breathing.  The sound of a piece of furniture being shifted slightly.  

 

"Toy, you may look."  Medic sounded pleased, even behind his authoritative tenor.  

 

Spy did and the sight made his cock jump and strain harder than before.  He felt his body tingle, the pre-cursor to a full-body sweat.  He felt like it was sweltering in this room.

 

Medic had taken Sniper off the x-frame and bent him over a plain, stainless steel table.  His long arms were stretched out in front of him, tied down there, while his ankles were spread far enough to tie to the table legs, pinning him spread-eagled and immobilized.  Perhaps as an act of mercy, he had removed the blindfold.

 

The doctor observed his toy's expression and smiled.  "You may approach, but do not touch."  

 

Spy shuffled forward on his knees, and Medic felt a twinge of pride at the perfect picture of subjugation.

 

"Sniper," he turned to the marksman and stroked his back placatingly.  Sniper was still breathing heavily, utterly spent and exhausted.  "I know how you must feel: raw, exposed, tender and just a little overwhelmed.  But I must ask you to do one more thing."  He bent down close, running his fingers through Sniper's absolutely sweat-drenched hair.  Sniper gazed up at him with something that was not quite adoration and not quite fear.  Perhaps a deserved blend of each.  "Beg Spy to fuck you."  

 

Sniper's eyes shut, as if he'd feared being told to do that.  "I can't," he breathed.  

 

Medic shook his head.  "You can.  You will.  Because you deserve to be able to ask for what you want.  And he deserves to hear it.  Who told you that you were weak for speaking?  Who made you this way?"

 

"Doc…"

 

"Nein, you don't have to tell me.  Not important, the past."  He ran his hand lovingly up Sniper's sides and down again, like one calming a nervous animal.  "Men so often think that being silent means they are strong.  I am of a school of thought that encourages the opposite."  He waited until Sniper's twitching had calmed, and turned to Spy with a sigh of mock resignation.  Using a nearby scalpel, he cut the rope that bound Spy's arms behind his back and gave the masked man a minute to massage the blood back into his extremities.  Spy did not look up or attempt to stand, waiting patiently instead for instructions.  Medic leaned over and whispered into his ear, and the Spy could not stop a grin from forming on his face.

 

Spy shuffled forward again, closing this distance between himself and his partner, removing his gloves and his sweat-soaked shirt as he did so.  He left the collar on, for obvious reasons but let his gloves and shirt fall to the ground behind him.  At the first touch of bare hands on his ass, Sniper jumped and his eyes slammed open.  He strained to get a good look behind him, but tied down as he was, he couldn't shift far enough to see.  

 

"Gentle now," Medic instructed.

 

Spy touched the tip of his tongue softly to Sniper's hole, barely flicking over the hyper-sensitive skin there.

 

Sniper twisted and tensed up again, moans escaping with every breath.  His cock protested the assault on his sensitive nerve endings; it had only been a few minutes since he'd come and he wasn't as young as he used to be.  But it made a valiant effort to get hard again, though it was slow going this time around.

 

Spy kept up his teasing pace, gently flicking, circling and skimming over soft skin.  He went lower and started at the underside of Sniper's balls, dragging his tongue up gently again and again.  

 

"C'mon,"  Sniper huffed, practically whining.  His whole body was humming with oversensitivity and these light touches were more torturous than even the blowjob had been.

 

"You know what you need to say,"  Medic scolded, feeling not a twinge of remorse when Sniper buried his face against a bicep, mortified but losing his inhibitions for yet a third time in a night.  Medic quickly retrieved a small cup of mouthwash from a nearby sink, and a bottle of medical lubricant from the shelf above it.  He tapped Spy on the shoulder, pulling him from his reverent licking.  Spy used the mouthwash, spit back into the cup and stood when Medic told him to.  

 

A quick application of the lubricant on Spy's fingers and the teasing began anew.  Spy had clearly done this before: he knew exactly how slow to go, how to start with one finger and work his way up to two.  Then three.  Medic observed closely, giving him instructions when something was not to his liking.  They were like co-conspirators in that moment rather than master and toy.  Spy carefully scissored his fingers, moving in and out at a maddeningly slow pace, brushing occasionally against the prostate gland deep inside.  

 

Sniper broke again, his cock rock hard and aching, sluggish drops of pre-come dotting the floor beneath him.  The sweat pooling on his back made him itch and tingle and Spy was reaching that spot inside of him that made his legs tremble and twitch and sent lightning up his spine.  Every effort to thrust or push back was ineffective; Medic had stretched him far enough across the table that he had no leverage.  "FUCK." He spit, smacking his bound fists against the table.  "Spy--"  His breath caught in his throat but he pushed out the rest of the sentence.  "I want, I want you to fuck me.  Please fuck me, I can't… I can't take this anymore."

 

Spy had a rather fetching full-body blush going, and Medic smiled when the masked man froze and looked to his master for approval.  Medic held up one hand, signaling him to wait.  "I think I'll need a bit more than that, Herr Sniper."  

 

"Al-bloody-right then." Sniper hissed.  He took a deep breath and bellowed it again at the top of his lungs, the words echoing off the walls.  Spy actually flinched with the volume and looked well and truly startled.

 

"Never heard that before?"  Medic asked him.

 

"Non," Spy breathed, in awe.  

 

Medic retrieved a condom from his back pocket and let it land on Sniper's lower back.  "Fuck him, _mein spielzeug_.  He's earned it.  And so have you."  The doctor retreated to the far wall, out of their line of sight.  "And so have I."  He made himself comfortable, unzipped his trousers and finally took himself in hand, enjoying the show.  

 

 

Spy barely managed to get his trousers down and the condom on before he was entering Sniper slowly, giving the pinned man time to adjust to an intrusion larger than fingers.  The bit of lube leftover from his fingers was doing the job well enough, but Spy grabbed the bottle and let another healthy dollop of the stuff land where their bodies met, the coolness making them both jump.  Sniper seemed to not have the energy to lift his head, but he moaned into his arm with every slight movement from his partner; the noises ranged from small whimpers to lung-emptying growls that grew louder the deeper Spy got.  Soon enough Spy's hips pressed tightly against Sniper's ass and he could go no further.  Spy felt his resolve waning, he'd been looking forward to this moment of course, but seeing Sniper behave like this… seeing him lose control and actually scream and beg… Spy could not remain cool and collected while the assassin fell apart in front of him.  It was too beautiful.

 

 

He started slow, but low, quiet mumbles from Sniper kept insisting on a different pace.  Spy bit his lip and sped up, concentrating on the rhythmic sound of his hips hitting Sniper's ass, trying in vain to make this last so he could float in this wave of euphoria a bit longer.  

 

It was no use, the orgasm was creeping up on him and he could feel his iron will crumble in the face of it.  He leaned slightly to the side, still thrusting mechanically, and gripped Sniper's cock, shivering when he felt the dampness of pre-come at the head.  With a few skillful flicks of his wrist, Spy had Sniper coming hard, spattering the floor with ejaculate and jerking against the table.  Sniper seized up and used his arm to muffle what sounded like a sob.

 

Spy couldn't help it, the joy of feeling Sniper clenching around his cock had him grinning and laughing softly.  He leaned down, placing a kiss to the flexing spine of the man he couldn't live without and began to pound mercilessly, making Sniper howl with pleasure.

 

"Sniper… je t'aime… I love you…"  He growled as he finally fell over the edge, fucking into Sniper as if the world was ending, like his life depended on it.  As his strength rapidly left him, he clung tightly to the table, a few thrusts draining the last of his dwindling energy.  For as long as he could manage, he stayed inside Sniper, not wanting to leave his body's warmth until the last little electric jolts of aftershocks died out.  

 

He was breathing like he had just run a marathon and sucked down gulps of air that seemed too hot and thick to be refreshing.  His legs felt weak, he felt as though he'd fall over.

 

But suddenly Medic was at his back, strong and stable.  One of the doctor's deft hands unbuckled the collar still weighing heavily around Spy's neck and tossed it aside.  As Medic helped Spy gently to the floor, Spy was surprised to find a large, quilted blanket had been spread out for them.  Medic must have just lain it out in the previous few minutes.  A swell of grateful thanks bloomed in Spy's chest and he squeezed the doctor's hand, hoping his intention came across.  Fatigue spread through his limbs but Spy managed to avail himself of the condom and tie it off before he settled onto his back. 

 

Medic then quickly set about to releasing Sniper from his bonds.  The ankles were set free first, though they barely moved.  A quick motion released Sniper's wrists, and Medic made sure to inspect them for damage before he helped Sniper to stand upright.  They were bruised and a bit discolored from lack of complete blood-flow, but otherwise fine.  Sniper's eyes were closed, a look of utter exhaustion on his face.  He flinched and groaned when Medic removed the clamps from his chest, but seemed not to care too much about the indents on his sensitive flesh.  He weakly gripped Medic's shoulders as he was helped to lay down on the soft blanket.  

 

Medic insisted they both have a full glass of water, and then brought them each another just in case.  The doctor was fully dressed again, as he had been when the other two had first shown up; not a hair out of place, all buttons done up.  He did, however, look completely relaxed.  Instead of his stern expression of vague amusement, there was instead an air of peace and affection, stuffy as it was.  

 

When they both had gathered themselves enough to sit upright, Spy and Sniper regarded the Medic with unsure expressions.  

 

Medic packed up his suitcase of toys, slid the enormous cabinet back in front of the x-frame and kneeled in front of them.   "Stay as long as you like."  He leaned in and kissed Spy on both cheeks, then moved to place a gentle peck on Sniper's forehead.  "You were both wonderful."

 

As Medic closed the door to the surgical theater behind him, he caught one last glimpse of Spy falling into Sniper's arms and kissing him.   

 

 

Epilogue

 

When Medic entered his quarters, Heavy was already in bed reading a comparatively tiny, dusty old book.  He welcomed the doctor with an affectionate smile, peering at him over his reading glasses.  

 

Medic undressed quickly, leaving the suitcase in the closet where it wouldn't be in the way, but neglecting to do anything with his clothes besides leave them on the floor.  He slipped between the sheets and leaned up to kiss the larger man.

 

When they parted, Heavy gave a pleased rumble.  "Was good?"

 

"Very good."  Medic nodded, placing his glasses on the nightstand.  "They were both so beautiful, at my mercy.  They loved all that I gave to them."  Before he could get too lost in remembering, he calmed himself and tucked up close to Heavy's massive body, greedily absorbing his warmth.  "I think I helped them.  I like to believe it."

 

"Doctor most definitely helped."  Heavy affirmed with a sage nod of his head.  "You are good doctor."

 

Medic resisted to urge to preen and settled, consciously relaxing his body to make way for sleep.  "Danke, mein bär."  

 

 

 

The End

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
